batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batwoman (Volume 1) Issue 9
Synopsis "To Drown the World, Part Four" Two weeks ago, Maro returned to Gotham Bay with Killer Croc to speak to Maria Salvaje - the Weeping Woman. Maria had not completed their bargain. So long as Medusa still needed souls to sacrifice, Maria would not be allowed to stop kidnapping children, and she would not be allowed to be reunited with her own lost children. Reluctantly, Maria was forced to return to work for Medusa. One week ago, Jake Kane became panicked when his niece Bette - who had been in a coma - flat-lined. As the nurses dragged him out of the room, he shouted and cried for her to be strong and hold on to life. He dared her to be like her older cousin Kate, whom Bette had always wanted to emulate, and who would always fight to survive. Watching from the next room, Jacob was faced with the possibility that he might lose another of the girls he ought always to have cared for. Four days ago, Sune revealed that Medusa's secret hide out was right in the middle of Gotham Harbour, and nobody had noticed. Somehow, Christopher Falchion had managed to hide with magic an underwater lair, with a secret entrance. Sune had not built up much trust with agent Cameron Chase, and as they flew over Gotham Harbor in a helicopter, Chase dangled Sune out the open door, attempting to force the captive to give up any untold information. Despite this, Sune was telling the truth, and so it was decided that - owing to Batwoman's civilian identity's social status - they would get onto Falchion's private yacht for a socialite party, and look for the entrance to his lair. Kate and Sune attended the gala on Falchion's yacht, managing to infiltrate his security measures and get into his bedroom. Kate found nothing on his laptop, but it occurred to them that he may actually have been keeping his information in a more conventional type of hiding place. As Kate attempted to pick the lock, Sune expressed a desire to ally with Batwoman. Not allied with the DEO, but Batwoman alone. Inside the chest, they discovered blueprints of the secret lair, and then surreptitiously made their way back to the party. Maggie Sawyer had attended the gala as Kate Kane's date, but had somehow lost track of her. She was fortunate enough to capture the attention of Christopher Falcion himself, who seemed quite taken with her. Helpfully, he showed her into the main room, where she managed to spot Kate standing with an attractive Asian woman. Kate claimed that the woman was simply a musician flirting with her at the bathroom line up. Unfortunately, Maggie was inconvenienced by a call from Harvey Bullock, as another kidnapping had occurred. Kate promised not to go home with any attractive musicians, and Maggie returned to work. Now, Batwoman and Sune are facing down Falchion in his lair, as he condemns Sune as a traitor to the Mother. Before he can attack her, Sune uses some special devices given to her by Agent Chase - blackout bombs that appear to absorb light. Using special goggles to see in the darkness, Batwoman and Sune stay close together, but Falchion has disappeared in the shadows. Batwoman makes Sune agree not to kill him. Suddenly, though, Falchion springs forth from the darkness and slashes Sune in the gut. Angrily, Batwoman leaps up and thrusts the mysterious arrow device she was given by the DEO into Falchion's eye. The arrow explodes, splattering Falchion's head everywhere, though he reconstitutes it by magic. Even so, he collapses. Batwoman rushes to Sune's side and promises to get her help soon. Sune looks up at her, wondering that she was saved, and the two share a kiss. Appearances "To Drown the World, Part Four" Individuals *Batwoman *Sune *Medusa **Falchion **Maro **Killer Croc **Weeping Woman *Jacob Kane *Bette Kane *Maggie Sawyer *Cameron Chase Locations *Gotham City Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=21712 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batwoman_Vol_1_9 *http://www.comicvine.com/batwoman-to-drown-the-world-part-four/37-335899/ Batwoman (Volume 1) Issue 09